Buen comportamiento
by ChinoNeko
Summary: Murdoc x 2D / Menciones de otros /personalidad alterna


Los piratas de Boogieman tardaron quizás años en tramar aquel golpe, pero los tomó por sorpresa. A 2D sobre todo: cuando sonó la alarma de infiltración, el había abierto el grifo del agua caliente. Se quedó por varios minutos bajo la ducha, con su diario envuelto en la cubierta protectora, escribiendo sobre los acontecimientos hasta que la experiencia estuvo constatada. Entonces salió y regresó a su cuarto, solo para encontrarse allí a Murdoc exasperado, que lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó al pasillo donde la evacuación ebullía.

-Mi ropa.-replicó débilmente.

-Oh, mierda. Usa esto.-se sonrojó él en respuesta y le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros, antes de cargarlo como a una damisela herida y bajar corriendo las escaleras de emergencia, con las balas tronando a espaldas de ambos. Obvio resultaba que si 2D no hubiese dicho nada, no lo habría notado.

El último helicóptero estaba a punto de partir.

-Noodle llegó anoche. El submarino y Cyborg aún necesitan reparaciones. Los soldados activos ya tienen sus armas, así que no tiene caso el darte una o a Noodle. Solo están esperándome. Tengo que irme, ¿comprendes?

2D percibió su turbación y asintió. Los jóvenes soldados habían entrado en pánico y no escuchaban las órdenes. Se empujaban los unos a los otros para subirse al transporte que quedaba . Murdoc estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente para intentar solucionar la situación, cuando 2D notó que no eran los únicos allí. Parada detrás de ellos, que le sujetó el hombro a Murdoc, ni bien dejó a 2D en el suelo e hizo ademán de alzar las manos era…

-Noodle, no puedes jugar el papel de héroina en todos los escenarios. Deja un poco para los demas.

2D recordó de súbito que estaba desnudo bajo la chaqueta, todavía mojado por el agua caliente de la regadera. Murdoc observó a Noodle con el ceño fruncido y una capa de sudor bajándole por las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Noodle…incluso si dejo a 2D a tu cuidado…te das cuenta de que los tres somos una familia, ¿verdad?

Se carcajeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco por debajo de la mascara y alzando los hombros con un gesto de exagerada inocencia.

-¿Atentar yo contra el honor de un muchacho? ¿Cuándo he dado muestras de ser tan ruín?-comentó, sacando de su manga tres dagas que se apresuraron a cortar el aire, clavándose en la espalda de unos piratas que cayeron sacudiéndose y gimiendo, dejando cupo en el interior del helicóptero.-Y ahora hay lugar para nosotros. ¿O alguien nos reclamará?

-Noodle…-Murdoc aún no había culminado con sus indirectas y amenazas pero la alarma pareció subir de tono. Una ola de culpa casi perceptible lo inundó y volvió su vista a 2D.

-¿Puedes…?

2D hizo lo único que alguien en su situacion haría.

-No soy un inutil. Vete.

Murdoc vaciló aún. Sus ojos volvieron con recelo hacia Noodle, que lo desafió sacudiendo la cabeza y jadeando. Finalmente apretó los puños y acarició a 2D en la mejilla con el dedo índice, antes de besarle la frente como a una niña, gesto que lo sonrojo notoriamente.

-Estarás en Londres en menos de hora y media. Allí te alcanzaré antes del mediodía. Solo no te confíes.

Escudriñó por última vez a Noodle con aire sombrío y se volvió en dirección al ascensor para echar a correr en busca de cosas de valor y algunas armas. 2D sabía que si no partía de esa manera, no lo haría nunca. Uno de los principales defectos de Murdoc y que por desgracia, el fomentaba, encantado como estaba por él.

-Por fin. ¿Hora de irse, o quieres derramar algunas lágrimas por tu enamorado?

Noodle se tomó suficiente confianza inmerecida con el como para sujetarlo del brazo que Murdoc aferró momentos antes, para arrastrarlo innecesariamente hacia el helicóptero, cuyo piloto temía despegar.

-Si, yo tampoco creo que seas de esos.

Se echó a reír de su propio comentario como si fuese gracioso. 2D sentía escalofríos por tenerla tan cerca y ganas de vomitar por saberse casi desnudo, a pesar de que la chaqueta de Murdoc lo cubría por las rodillas y bien pudo tener al menos su camiseta y pantalones cortos debajo de ella.

Abordaron en un espacio reducido como el de acaso una lata de sardinas. Al cerrarse la compuerta, 2D quedaba contra ella y Noodle inclinado con las palmas a lados de su cabeza, yéndose hacia adelante en contoneos cada vez que la máquina se tambaleaba por las explosiones, una vez que levantó vuelo con dificultad.

2D trató de escribir sobre ese día tan ajetreado pero las palabras brotaron con reducciones alarmantes. Le costaba permanecer sereno bajo la atención tan desagradable de esa chica, que, con los años cambio de manera radical, y en su situación, como si no bastara el estar rodeado de otros soldados sudorosos a escasos centímetros.

-Bueno, supongo que lo habrás pasado bastante mal con la conmoción, ¿verdad?

2D tuvo la impresión de que se inclinaba sobre el un lobo hambriento que lo confundía con un conejo herido y que planeaba divertirse antes de devorarlo. Que no dejara de temblar, no ayudó a dar la impresión de ser todo lo contrario.

-No sé a qué te refieres, fideo.

Noodle se echó a reír sonoramente y el resto de los pasajeros la miraron con casi tanta incomodidad como 2D, también impotentes.

-Estás en cueros. ¿Te violaron los piratas o acaso fue Murdoc?

La turbación afectó la voz de 2D, que salió chillona y quebrada, tras una pausa en la que se dedicó a tratar de comprender sin mucho éxito lo que esas líneas en boca de Noodle significaban.

-No tuve…tiempo de cambiarme.

Noodle se rió de el con aún más socarronería y se le aceró, respirándole encima.

-Ya. Murdoc es todo un bruto, ¿eh? Apuesto a que ni siquiera es bueno en la cama.

(2D se sonrojó ligeramente, y se ahorró de decirle a Noodle que eso no era algo que una niña -de 23 años, cabe decir- de verdad diría. No se sintió en posición de hacer aquello)

-Noodle…¿seria mucha molestia pedirte que…que…?

2D no sabia como comenzar a llamarle la atención por aquella intimidación irrefutable. Se sorprendió por la subsiguiente languidez de su voz.

Perdió la batalla contra su propio sonrojo y aunque su cabeza le reprendió decepcionado, cortó su propio débil comienzo de oración y giró para darle la espalda a Noodle, observando la plancha de acero curvado, acolchado con cuero, que constituía la compuerta del helicóptero.

La máquina giraba por los pozos de aire, las explosiones y los disparos alrededor, debido a que los piratas lograron tomar terreno, que afortunadamente no estaban en posición de manejar.

Noodle gruñía en protesta y murmuraba su descontento acerca del baño de sangre del que se estaba perdiendo. 2D se guardó el diario en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, resignado a que sus preocupaciones indefinibles no la dejarían tipear con el minimo de tranquilidad que acostumbraba necesitar. Calculó que solo habian pasado minutos cuando el intenso sopor comenzo a pesarle en los parpados y apoyo la frente contra la cubierta. Fue aplastado un par de veces por Noodle y los soldados más cercanos, que se deshicieron en disculpas, en tanto la japonesa mostraba los dientes, sacudía la cabeza y reía,al igual que varuios soldados curiosamente sin fastidio ante la cercanía inaudita que se forjaba en la distancia física con 2D.

Esta trató de no prestar atencion a los cuerpos que se apretaban contra el suyo, pero en determinado momento fue imposible. Su corazón se aceleró más alla de todo control, aunque pudo mantener el silencio. Se dijo que aquello que levantaba su chaqueta era sin duda la inercia de los golpes y trató de adormecerse otra vez.

No había ningún embrujo en eso. Sin embargo, el dejó que sucediera. Una y otra vez. Hasta que el roce se volvió insistente en lugar de intermitente. Hasta que fue también brusco, como las torpes embestidas y se aprovechó de caer hacia adelante para convertirse en una caricia que le levantaba la chaqueta, descubriendo sus nalgas, prestas a ser pellizcadas.

2D arqueó las caderas con disgusto empujando a un soldado hacia el otro lado.

Los otros soldados parecieron espabilar solo entonces con respecto a el. 2D estaba acostumbrado a una mezcla de respeto que en la distancia se veía sazonado por mandíbulas apretadas cuando pasaba ante ellos con su diario entre las manos, plasmando líneas sobre sus dias compartidos.

Te desean, afirmaba la Cyborg en circunstancias como esa, cuando 2D se las relataba, incapaz de describir en la pantalla del Word lo que pesaba sobre el ambiente. Es solo que son muy cobardes como para ponerte un dedo encima. Lo cual está más que bien, si me lo preguntas. No los perdonaría de otro modo, ni mucho menos Murdoc.

Era intocable.

-No…-susurró 2D, moviéndose con impotencia, recibiendo solo más empujones. Una mano se abrió paso para colarse en la misma zona chorreante que los presentes, menos Noodle, claro (Ella se encontraba sentada en un rincon, partiendose de la risa meintras observaba la escena) explotaban y este se apartó, con el rostro cubierto por una lámina de sudor, mostrando los dientes.

-Ya ha dicho que aqui somos demasiados.

2D observó con ojos muy abiertos la escena, como si no perteneciera a ella. No pudo pronunciar nada cuando fue presionado de nuevo contra la compuerta ovalada, estaba vez con un miembro repentinamente desnudo frotandose entre sus mejillas inferiores.

-Parece que tendrás que esperar a que yo me corra para venirte, Stu-Pot. Qué pena. -Comento uno de los presentes, mientras lo apricionaba cada vez mas, arrevatandole el aire al mismo tiempo-

(no fue necesario, en realidad)

-¿Noodle se comportó contigo?

Murdoc, más tarde. 2D fue depositado en sus brazos como un paquete, estando seminconsciente.

Verás, puedo durar cinco veces pero ese no es el problema. Estoy aburrido y tú eres lo único ligeramente interesante aquí.

(pero quizás solo soñó esas palabras derritiéndose en su oído)

Murdoc olía a pólvora y sudor (es mejor no analizar lo que cubría a 2D) al dirigirse con resolución a Noodle, tan apresurado como si 2D fuese una hija pequeña, al cuidado de una persona incapacitada, por no decir perniciosa.

-Estoy bien.

Murdoc le besó la frente tras acostarlo en su cama, que evidentemente compartirían. Le acarició los cabellos aún húmedos y comenzó a deshacer los botones de su chaqueta cuando se detuvo en seco, justo antes de que 2D se excusara con migrañas.


End file.
